This thing with the love (re-uploaded)
by Captain Jamie Tiberia Kirk
Summary: Love is not just a burning thing, it's difficult and sometimes dangerous and to find the one you really love can be harder then everything you have expect.
1. Someone like you - Adele

**Hey! I had to delete this story because of the lyrics in it. **

**So I'm going to tell you, what song you should listen to while reading the chapters. **

**This idea is from the one who told me that I mustn't copy lyrics in my story. I think that should work! :D **

**First song: Someone like you - Adele**

"Scared?" a friendly female voice asked.

A woman nodded slightly and a bit sadly.

"Are you sure about this?" the other woman inquired. There was a feeling in her stomach that told her to ask.

Her friend didn't seem to be sure about the weeding anymore.

"Can I talk to you?"

The woman sat down beneath her friend and hugged her first then she asked friendly: "So, what's bothering you?"

Her friend sighed and rested her head on her hands, tears glistened in her eyes.

Then she began to report her problem to her best friend.

"Look, I'll hardly see him, Flo… "

"That isn't all, is it Holley?" Flo dug deeper and glanced at her sternly.

Holley sighed again and added: "No, it isn't all… It's…" she stopped and wiped away the tears running down her cheek.

"Oh… I've got it!" Flo said after a few seconds and nodded.

He walked down the street, heading for Siddeleys holiday home.

He didn't know to whom else he could speak; in fact he hardly knew why he wanted to talk to someone.

It was clear, she would marry and she wouldn't marry him.

But something very stupid in his mind never accepted that.

She had taken a very long holiday and finally there had lain this card; an invitation to her wedding.

He'd almost not believed his eyes.

He realized, walking down that street, once more how much he loved her; her red hair, her laugh, her voice, powder-blue eyes and the way she used to be. It was just the way she was.

He wasn't the guy for a steady relationship, he'd thought, he was thirty-three years old and he wasn't married or anything, he had never been in a relationship for longer than a half-year.

He had never thought he could seriously fell in love with someone.

He had been so wrong.

"Damn!" he said to himself and kicked a stone with his shoe.

That wasn't professional to fall in love with his partner but she was unique and wonderful.

And she of all people was going to marry someone else.

He had reached Sid's apartment now and knocked on the door.

It didn't take long until Sid opened it.

"Oh boy, did you look yourself in the mirror, Finn?" Sid asked salutatory.

Finn rolled with his eyes and said: "Can we talk?"

Sid nodded and let his friend in. When Finn showed up looking depressed like this, something very bad must have happened.

At night the town met at the Wheel-Well and so Holley was there as well as Finn.

Just one was still missing, Mater wasn't findable.

And of course Finn and Holley converged.

"Oh hi…" Holley greeted and averted her gaze to the ground.

"Hello" Finn replied deadpan and glanced seeking around.

"Where's your fiancé?"

He could curse himself for the jealousy in his voice.

Holley still didn't look at him when she answered: "I don't know… maybe he's with Lightning and shocks tractors or so…"

Suddenly Sue, a friend of Sid, came to them and said: "It's tractor tipping… not tractor shocking ya know? It's funny!"

She looked at Holley in a way hard to describe then turned around without saying a word.

Finn and Holley glanced at each other and said at once: "She's talking exactly like Mater"

Then Holley looked sad and a bit broken-hearted.

"Everything alright between you two?" Finn asked.

Actually he wished the best for her because he really loved her; he never wanted to see her down like this.

In her eyes there was a kind of sadness glittering like tears in the dimmed shine of the chains of lights.

"Sure…" she said and added whispering: "At least I hope it is…"

"What?"

"Oh… nothing."

She explained that she wanted to look for Mater now and walked off.

Finn looked after her and sighed.

She didn't seem very happy at the moment.

The time went by and a week had passed when Flo talked to Mater and found out some interesting things.

It was a warm sunny day and Flo was happy.

She was really happy about the news she had heard from Mater.

That news would solve some of the problems her best friend has; that was for sure.

She hurried to Holley sitting in the Café talking, Flo's big smile went bigger, to Finn.

The news wasn't really good, in normal circumstances.

"Flo!" Holley greeted her friend a bit surprised, maybe because Flo jumped around like a bouncing ball.

"I have to talk to you!" she cried with excitement and pulled Holley along behind her.

Both, Holley and Finn, looked more than just a bit surprised now.

"Okay, what's going on that you bounce around like a… like a…"

"Listen! He's going to break the engagement! Do you understand? He falls in love with … uh…"

"Sue."

"Yeah! And you and Finn… I mean, it's sadly or it should be sadly…" Flo's excitement let her splutter and it rubbed also on Holley. A big, very big, smile crept on her face.

It was breaking her bonds.

She would have never annulled it by her own, she never would be able to hurt Mater.

But she also had never been able to cheat on him so it was the best thing ever happened to her in this situation.

"But…"

"There's no but, is there?" Flo interrupted her questioningly.

"Well, I think the others will understand… won't they?" Holley wasn't sure. It was strange.

Doc Hudson understood the thing.

When Mater and Holley had talked to each other they got the giggles first because of their funny situation.

"I wouldn't have done this if I hadn't recognized how she's lookin' at him…" Mater explained to Doc but Doc nodded only fending and said: "Folks, I'm an old man; I've seen enough people head over heels in love, yeah? So this way was the best for both of you and… in private the town is thinking so."

Mater and Holley both looked very surprised now.

Doc giggled and went off the court room.

"I think…"

"...he's right." Holley finished the sentence.


	2. The rose of my heart - Johnny Cash

_Okay, here we go with the next chapter! The song is Johnny Cash's Rose of my heart_

_Yeah, I guess I love country music! You'll see… :D_

"Come on!" Finn shouted.

Holley hurried up and stood next to him soon.

They never had talk about the thing with the engagement maybe they were to shy. Actually they didn't talk much since they had left Radiator Springs.

So they were on another mission for C.H.R.O.M.E. now everywhere in Europe.

At the moment they were in Paris trailing a criminal organization or more precisely the boss of the organization.

And it was the most boring thing Holley ever had done.

Lying on an old, hot attic with a window that couldn't be opened was definitely boring.

They climbed the ladder and Holley wasn't pleased to spend the day here.

Hot and muggy air was blowing down when Finn had opened the hatch that was leading to the attic.

"_Merde__" _she whispered after she'd ploughed a splinter in her hand [hope that's right…].

It bled a bit and she wrapped a handkerchief around her finger.

"I hate this mission!" Holley declared and stood up.

"Same here" Finn answered and gave her the camera.

She was right that wasn't the best mission they ever had but such things must be solved as well.

He glanced at her while she was cleaving her way to the window.

She looked tired but the heat under the roof was killing him as well.

He followed her and sat down on the window.

He was glad to have her as partner and he confided in her.

She turned her head to look at him and she brushed a lock of her red hair out of her face.

"I think that this is absolutely senseless. We're here for one week now and they never put in an appearance…" she said impatient.

He still glanced at her and didn't say a word when she raised an eyebrow he awoke to that he was staring at her like an idiot.

"Finn…?" she repeated and tilted her head slightly; her eyes glittered with a strange kind of amusement.

"Uh… I'm sorry… I was just…"

"…thinking?" she finished the sentence with a gentle chuckle in her voice.

He had to rethink what she'd say then he said: "You're still impatience, eh?"

"Guess so…" she responded and looked again through the window.

She wondered what was biting him.

Usually he was the one of them who was always attentive but in the last few days he was sometimes so dreamily.

She was worried about him.

He was her partner and she never could let it happen that she lost him.

They were a great team. There was no way losing each other without losing the counterpart of them.

Suddenly there was a strange sound on the floor below.

Holley and Finn leaped to their feet and they pulled their guns out of their holsters.

They stood absolutely motionless and expectant.

"What did you say about put in an appearance?" Finn asked murmuring.

She glanced at him, smiled shortly and rolled her eyes.

The strange sound advanced and they looked once more at each other.

"Ready?"

"Always!"

Then the hatch opened and the hail of bullets rained down on them [Hope that's right…].

"Shit!" Holley shouted out when a bullet hit her arm.

They fired back but normal pistols against machine guns were an unfair game.

Suddenly Finn pushed her to the ground and lay down beside her.

"Stay down!" he commanded her harshly his eyes shone with worry.

When he touched her arm blood ran over his hand.

"What the… You're injured" he said sorrowful while he was trying to fire another salvo.

In the corner of his eyes he saw more and more blood poured from the wound.

Her face began to become whiter than snow.

All of sudden the hail of bullets stopped and he heard shouts.

He didn't understand their language but it went quiet soon.

He kneeled down beside his injured partner.

The bullet didn't just touch her arm it went through it and in her chest.

"Holley?" he asked, his voice was thick with fear.

Her eyelids fluttered and then opened halfway. She was going to close her eyes again.

"Holley! Stay with me, okay! Please…"

"It hurts…" she whispered.

He pressed the emergency button on his cellphone while he was stroking her cheek.

"Hey! Holley, look at me!"

In fact she opened her eyes and glanced at him with fear and pain.

She tried to speak but when she opened her mouth blood ran down chin.

"Shh…" he said gently and held one finger on her lips.

"Shh… You mustn't talk!"

Holley trembled with fear.

"Everything's going to be okay!" he tried to comfort her when tears welled up in her eyes.

He wiped the teardrops away and she tried to smile.

"Don't move, Holley. The paramedics will be here soon!" he promised.

The fear for his partner paralyzed him. She was hardly breathing now.

He laid her head on his knees and stroked her hair from her forehead.

She tried to smile once more just to show him that she was alright.

She had already passed out when the paramedics came.

He drove past them.

"God, how much I love her!" he thought while he was driving into the parking garage.

When he entered the waiting room in front of the operating room entrance there was by now Siddeley.

"Finn!" he greeted and came over to him.

"Hello Sid. She's now in there, isn't she?" he answered wearily and sighed.

"Oh boy, you still love her, hmm?"

"Of course! Why should it be else?"

"I thought… Well maybe you should tell her."

"I will! When…"

His heart broke just by thinking that she might was going to die. He couldn't say that.

He sat down next to Sid and kept still.

"When are the doctors going to tell me if she has made it through?" he questioned anxiously.

Sid looked up and shook his head. Finn was absolutely not behaving like Finn today.

He wasn't cool and calm.

In fact Sid never ever had seen his friend nervous and worried like this. He never had shown his feelings like that.

"You really do love her" Sid said cognitive and gazed at his friend.

Finn raised his head and nodded.

"Sid… I think… she's the love of my life… I can't lose her!" he said.

After hours a young woman doctor came out of the operative room and stood there like the doctors stood in those movies. Wan bluish light backlit her and Finn frightened that she could shake her head.

"And?" he asked fearful.

"She's not over the woods yet… Full particulars we will know tomorrow." She said in broken English.

Finn asked then if he might be able to see her.

The doctor nodded and led him the way to the anesthetic recovery room.

"She's going to wake up in a few hours…"

The doctor went off, turned around once again and told Finn: "Well, I'm not allowed to let you be here, Sir. But I… oh… how to say that… I think… I think I can make une exception!"

Finn smiled slightly and said: "Merci."

The doctor left the room Finn turned to the bed and sat down on the chair.

"Hey… I should have never doubt that you would make it" he told her and took her hand.

Her skin was cold.

He stroked her hand gently with his right thumb and sighed.

"How can I tell you that I love you, hmm?" he asked the sleeping woman.

Actually it had taken three days until she woke up.

She was alone when she opened her eyes; the thirst thing she recognized was the sharp and typical smell of hospitals.

Suddenly the door opened and Finn entered the room.

"Holley!" he said excited when he saw that she was awake.

"Hello Finn…" she responded quietly and smiled.

Finn chuckled and sat down on the bed.

"What's so funny?" Holley questioned.

"Nothing… It's just… I'm glad to see you smile…"

"Why?" she asked and tilted her head slightly. Red curls fell over her eyes.

"I thought I would never see you smile again" he admitted to her and averted his gaze.

Both kept silent for a while.

"It wasn't a possibility to lose you" he added and then hesitated.

She glanced questioningly at him through her curtain of hair.

It was clear that she was wondering why so he thought about answering the unsaid question.

But suddenly he was shy, too shy to say a word. It felt like being a teenager again.

He worked up the courage to say it and bit on his lips.

"How should I say that?" he asked more to himself than Holley but she replied.

"Say what, Finn?"

"That…" … you're the love of my life… he added in his mind and tried to put the best words together.


	3. Jungle drum - Emiliana Torrini

_Listen to: Jungle drum – Emiliana Torrini_

"Miss Shiftwell you're awake!" the young doctor greeted her when she came into the room.

Her broken English showed Holley that she was still in France.

Sometimes injured agents had been flown back to UK.

The doctor told her a few things about her injury and the left again.

"So… what did you want to say?" Holley reminded him smiling.

She sat up on her bed so that she sat next to Finn, dangled her feet over the edge of the bed.

"Finn?"

She nudged him softly and looked at him.

He shrugged and said: "You're confined to bed, aren't you?"

"Don't try to distract me from that! I'll lie down when you tell me!"

"That is blackmail!" he complained.

"I know!" she said superior and grinned.

He muttered and finally said: "I think… I'll tell you when you're out of hospital."

"Okay… then I'll stand up and run around!"

"No way!"

He squeezed her gently back onto the bed.

"That's not fair! Now I'm curios…" she protested.

"What did the nice doctor tell you? You'll be discharged in two weeks…"

Now, he had time enough to consider how to tell her.

Two weeks later:

"Yeah!" Holley shouted when she left the hospital.

"So happy?" Finn asked behind her, really close behind her.

"What are you up to?" she asked and tried to abort the butterflies in her stomach.

_What would it be like to kiss… _she thought and nearly slapped herself for thinking this.

"Do you remember that thing made you so curious?" he asked when she turned around.

"Of course, are you going to tell me now?" she asked back and looked him straightly in the eye.

"I prefer it to show you…"

She tilted her head slightly to the left and glanced questioningly at him.

Suddenly he bended forward and kissed her.

She got heart-throb and Holley's knees turned to jelly.

He put his hand on her neck stroking gently through her red hair and then ended the kiss.

A bit breathless they looked at each other and suddenly recognized that they still stood on the forecourt of the hospital.

Holley began to chuckle and lowered her gaze. She tried to hide that she turned red.

Finn took her hand and whispered in her ear: "Let's go…"

She lay beside him in the green grass and smiled dreamily.

"Are we together now?" she asked quietly and turned her head so that she could look him in the eyes.

"Of course" he answered and played with her hair.  
They kept silence for a while just enjoying the presence of each other.

"Finn?" Holley murmured.

"Hmm?" Finn replied.

"What do you think about a holiday?" she asked and rolled on her side.

"I know that after me being shot another team finished the mission… we're not on duty at the moment" she added and smiled cute as a button her eyes shone bright and sparkled in the soft light that shone through the leafs.

"You might as well…" he replied and kissed her cheek.

* * *

**Reviews?** :D


	4. Arms

Hey birds of a feather out there!

Big thanks for your reviews!

Here's the chapter! Listen to the song „Arms" by Christina Perri! And special thanks to Storywriter8897 who suggested (- can I say that in this context?) the song!

"Hey! Guys! Come and look who's visiting us!" a familiar voice shouted when Sid landed the Gulfstream G5 causing a great, really great, stir. (After landing the silver-black Gulfstream seemed to be more ugly dusty than silver and black…)

It didn't take long until the two spies stood in a knot of people.

Foremost was Flo, hugging her best friend nearly to death.

"Air!" Holley gasped and tried to free herself halfheartedly.

"I haven't seen you for… well too long so I'll hug you as long as I want!" Flo declared mumbling.

Lightning, Ramone and Finn got nearly the giggles, Mater tried to disguise his laughing fit as a fit of coughing.

Finally Flo let her go and smiled satisfied.

"Thanks…" Holley was still breathing heavily.

Now Holley appealed to the others and greeted them.

Sid came out of the jet and cursed under his breath.

The crowd looked at him, in silent.

He stopped and inquired: "What? What are you looking at? Is there still ice-cream around my mouth?"

"No… We're just wondering why you're so… irritated…" Holley explained, still staring at Sid.

"I just don't like it to draggle my jet and this… dirty path isn't a sane runway…" he said grumpy and walked down the stairs.

"Oh… poor Siddy!" Flo chuckled.

After a while the question came up why town's favorite spy duo showed up.

"We decided to take a holiday and where would it be better than here!" Finn replied smiling at Lighting who had asked the question.

"Good idea to spend your holiday here…" Lightning commented joking.

The "girls" chattered about Flo being pregnant, Holley met her with disbelief, sitting in their own booth, while Finn, Mater, Fillmore (arguing with), the Sarge and the other "boys" gathered in their own booth.

Holley's P.O.V.

"So… did you and Finn finally get together?" Flo asked at some point.

I knew that I blushed and the embarrassed tell-tale smile on my lips made it not any better.

"Oh; dear! That's says everything!" Flo exclaimed and grinned.

"Well…okay…" I mumbled staring at the desk like a desk would be so interesting…

I thought on talking about her pregnancy but I was too busy with thinking of the thing Flo had said about me and Finn. Too happy to think of something else.

Normal P.O.V.

"It's obvious that you have a crush on her, man…" Fillmore said in his slow way of talking.

Finn was looking at him with a killing sparkle in his eyes.

"Hey… I'm just telling what I see, man!" Fillmore answered back slightly laughing.

"Well buddies, I think Fill is right" Lightning agreed and gave Finn a pat on the back.

"Very funny!" Finn murmured sarcastically.

"Yeah Finn… it's pretty much the same thing like it was with me and Sally" Lightning then told him and smiled encouraging.

"That says that you fell in love with her" Red said, Red's true name was Reed (and actually means "The red" funny…), he hardly spoke and when he did it his sentences were always very short, this one deemed to be long.

"Oh yeah! Red boy! Dad-gum!" Mater exclaimed and smiled while he was waving to his new girlfriend Sue.

"Well maybe…" Finn declared quietly and glanced over to Holley.

He was slightly surprised when he recognized that Holley returned the look and blushed smiling.

"What do you think about having a BBQ and then a little race?" Lighting proposed after a few moments.

Nearly everyone nodded and so he went over to Holley's booth.

The girls (or women for the feminists and me) nodded too.

It was already dark, the reddish shine of the campfire glimmered.

Sally slept, her head leaning against Lightning's shoulder.

Mater and Sue snuggled up to each other, sleeping.

It was late and Lightning didn't dare to speak because he didn't want Sally to wake up.

Ramone and Flo talked with Finn and Holley.

The last two sat next to each other but didn't touch. At least until Holley was very tired then Finn put an arm around her, and Flo squealed quietly: "Oh! Sweet!"

Ramone and Finn rolled their eyes at exactly the same moment.

When they decided to go to bed it wasn't possible to wake Mater or Sue up, and Holley too.

She slept like a log and after Sid had proposed to rev the engines of his jet (not the best idea ever), Sally also tried to wake her up with the delicious smell of marshmallows

Finn picked her up and carried her to her "cone".

Meanwhile the rest (of the awaken part) of the town consulted what to do with Mater and Sue (Mater would say: That's rhyming! Or so…).

Inasmuch it was warm and the sky was clear, they decided to leave them where they were and Flo brought them two blankets.

When Holley woke up in the middle of the night, she wondered how she'd come to her bed.

Her tired mind couldn't work out an answer but she guessed something.

Smiling, she fell asleep again.

**So… I'm not too proud of this chapter… I don't like it…Well, hope you enjoyed it anyway… :D**


	5. Take me home country roads - John Denver

**Okay, here's the ne****xt chapter! ****Listen to the song: ****Take me home country roads – John Denver (I think it was him!?)**

**(I told you so! I love country music! The highwaymen; Johnny and Willie! Awesome!)**

**Okay, I think you've got it… :D**

It was the morning of their second day in Radiator Springs, the sun was shining warm and the cows were running through the town because of Mater let them out, so the Sheriff, Sarge and Lightning were chasing them.

Sally saw Holley walking down the path to the street, she was wearing sportswear.

She jogged after her and stopped when she had reached her.

"Good morning!" Holley said and pulled on her sport jacket's zipper.

"Would you mind it when I join ya?" Sally asked, while she stretched her arms.

"I would be glad!" Holley smiled and the two women began to jog Sally's morning way.

"Good morning!" both shouted as they jogged past the Sheriff and Lightning.

They came back after an hour and sat down in their booth in the V8.

Flo brought them the breakfast and joined them.

"Where's Finn?" Holley said curiously because usually Finn was the early riser of them.

"Uh…" Flo made and shrugged "Haven't seen him yet!"

"He's observing Mater, I think" Sally told her and grinned.

In that moment Sue came in and waved her friends.

"Have ya seen Mater?" she asked and looked around. Her friends shook their heads and told her that he had let the cows out and now Finn was babysitting him.

Holley giggled by thinking of Finn babysitting Mater. She couldn't express the image she had in her mind showing Finn looking after some children. She stopped giggling instead a small and dreamy smile crept onto her lips.

It wasn't such an impossible idea, she thought now.

"Hey! Ground-control to Holley! Ground-control to Holley! Can you hear us up there?" Sally interrupted her sudden and touched her gently on her shoulder.

Holley jumped slightly and looked around, confused. Her eyes shone with embarrassment – just like her cheek did.

She had to change the subject, so she said: "What's the Sheriff's real name?"

Flo looked at her a bit surprised and answered: "Uh… I think it's John Behan (see the note below!)…"

"And what's with the Sarge?"

"His name is John Wayne…" Flo replied with a big smile and then she chuckled.

Holley glanced at her in disbelief.

"Like _the_very John Wayne?!" she exclaimed and she couldn't help laughing.

Sally, Flo and the others nodded.

"Who's John Wayne?" Finn asked as he suddenly entered the room.

Holley scooted a bit and Finn sat down next to her. In that moment nearly everyone "ran" away.

Sally was now very busy with her motel and Sue wanted to find Mater while Flo had to make breakfast for Ramone. It seemed a bit played and reminded them of the ghost-light-story.

"Sarge…" Holley replied, getting just a skeptical glance from Finn.

"Uh… I mean, that's Sarge's name… John Wayne…" she told him.

Finn put an arm around her waist, she leaned herself against his shoulder, resting her head on his shoulder.

"So, you were babysitting Mater, hmm?" Holley murmured and turned her head so that she could see his face.

Finn smiled, kissing her softly first and then replied: "Exact! You got away with Sally…"

"Hey!" she complained giggling and sat up.

Finn glanced at her and saw with relief that she finally had recovered from her injury. Her skin wasn't nearly white any longer and her eyes shone with amusement and happiness.

It was clear that the holidays were good for her.

"What do you think about a little drive?" he asked and stood up.

Holley almost jumped up and both walked out hand in hand.

Sid was cleaning his airplane, whistling "Leaving on a jet-plane", when they came by.

Ramone had lent them his convertible.

"Where are we going?" Holley asked curiously.

"You'll see!" Finn answered and put the pedal to the metal, or so. At least Holley was pressed in her seat, when the engine roared and the car made a jump.

She laughed; her hair flew in the head wind.

Fillmore had given her some heart-shaped sunglasses in bright orange and a long and loose dress with typical hippie prints on it. Finn couldn't deny that she looked beautiful as a hippie.

It was like a time machine, the old-timer, Holley in those hippie clothes, he relaxed, the first time for long.

Holley raised her arms over her head and laughed loudly.

She enjoyed the wind in her hair and on her skin, cool, carrying the smell of wood and earth.

They drove underneath the trees; the car followed the curving street, leaning into the curves.

She recognized that Finn was a real racing driver, and she wondered if that was Lightning's fault.

Last time they had been in Radiator Springs Lightning's racecar was there and Finn became a child once more when he saw it. Unbelievable but true.

Then they reached the waterfall and Finn put on the brake but he didn't stop in front of the motel, he drove by.

Holley guessed that he had planned something and she was anxious to see what he was up to.

She looked down in the valley; suddenly she saw Sids jet taking off.

He circled above the town and then turned to south, disappearing in the distance.

"Where's he going?" she thought loud.

"Maybe he's searching a plane wash…" Finn said chuckling.

Holley was absolutely astonished, when they came around the curve that led away from the valley into the mountains.

In front of them appeared a huge lake, the sunlight reflected from its surface, sparkling and glittering.

A small path diverged from the mother-road, leading to the lake.

"How did you know…"

"Come on, I'm a spy… and Ramone told me…" Finn first complained and added the last part more quiet.

Holley giggled slightly.

They parked near the lake and Finn watched (not just a bit surprised) how Holley began to jump around and laugh out loud.

Then she stood still, looked at him, smiling.

He knew what she was going to do and when she landed in his arms, he raised her and began to spin around.

Then he let himself fall into the soft grass so that Holley landed on top of him.

She squealed with surprise and tried to roll down but he held her tight, smiling mischievous.

He kissed her and while she didn't pay attention he rolled to one side with her.

She gasped slightly after he ended the kiss and then she laughed quietly, her eyes half closed.

"I'm happy…" she whispered.

Finn glanced at her, smiling and wishing that the earth would stop moving.

As an answer he kissed her again.

It was night, the moon shone bright and (that's what Holley added) romantically above them.

She snuggled up to him and closed her eyes.

Finn smiled and played with her wet hair.

Midday she decided that she wanted to swim, jumping into the lake just in her underwear.

The way he was feeling that day was strange and familiar, all in once. He finally recognized that it was Holley's presence made him feel home.

"Let's drive back…" he said after a while.

That this peace wouldn't last forever came noone to mind.

* * *

Okay, here's the note to the Sheriffs name: John Behan was a sheriff in Arizona and he was at the O.K. corral... Well, read the wikipedia thingy...


	6. Another way to die - James Bond

**Please listen to the song: Another way to die – James Bond Quantum of Solace **

**And: When you know a better song for this chapter – Tell me!**

**Oh… before I forget it: Cars doesn't belong to me! And James Bond doesn't belong to me as well. **

"Morning, sweetie!"

Holley opened her eyes, shocked. This voice was creepy and she didn't know it. Her heart began to beat painfully fast when she looked in the black hole, also called barrel. Holley wasn't helpless or very jumpy but looking in a barrel made her slightly feeling uncomfortable. She turned her gaze to the man holding the gun. He seemed familiar to her but she couldn't tell why. "If you making a scream you be dead!" he told her in very bad English and touched her forehead with his gun. Holley tried to stay cool, remembering her training. She rejected the idea of kicking him in his stomach; she had learned that the pain could cause the hand to cramp and as a result of that the man would pull the trigger. It was impossible that she moved faster than a bullet could fly. The bullet would hit her.

That wasn't a good plan. So she had to let it happen that her hands were bound together.

They brought her out, it was still dark, and covered in darkness they made their way to a car and then to a helicopter.

"What do you want?" she asked angry. The man smiled and answered: "You don't know it yet?"

She suddenly knew why she was kidnapped and it curdled her blood.

"Boss wants McMissile… but how to get him? So we need a trap… and you're the bait" he explained.

"Why should he…" she began but was interrupted by the man: "… hit the hay, darling? Well… I think you know why."

Holley knew that very well and her heart almost stopped. When he gets killed, she told herself, it would be my fault.

The helicopter took off and then Holley felt a prick in her arm. That was the last she recognized before the world turned black.

"Get her out of the helicopter!"

The order echoed over the dusty airfield.

Holley was soon carried into a small building, still unconscious. Her hair dragged over the ground.

The men brought her into a dark room, the walls were wet and the floor was made of cement, cold and hard.

They threw her to the ground, her head hit it hard.

After the men left the room and locked the door, blood dropped on the floor.

* * *

"Good morning, Flo. Have you seen Holley?" Finn asked, he seemed a bit alarmed.

Flo looked up from her newspaper and her instinct told her that something was wrong. Since she was pregnant her gut feeling had become very reliable.

"No…" she replied slowly.

"Then… we have a problem" Finn said and vanished. Flo stood up and went to the Sheriff.

Maybe it was time that they showed those spies what friendship could do.

Finn didn't recognize that Flo left the café; he hurried back to his holiday house and grabbed his guns, two knives and some exploding ball pens.

For one second he wondered why they had those exploding ball pens from the Bond movie.

He ran over to Sid, who was sitting on the stairs leading up into his jet.

"Sid! Prepare the plane for a take-off! And hurry up!" Finn exclaimed and then disappeared inside the jet. Sid raised an eyebrow and stood up. Sometimes his friends were a bit strange.

"Why is he always so…" Sid murmured and went into the cockpit.

He was doing his pre-flight, when all of a sudden Finn entered the cockpit.

(cockpits are flat things…) Sid gave a jerk and banged his head against the ceiling.

"Ouch!" he mumbled, rubbing his head and looking like a puppy.

"Skip the check!" Finn ordered and pushed past him to the panel with the instruments. (- Hope that's right?!)

Sid, still mumbling how much his head hurt, turned now around fast.

Finn knew that Sid couldn't stand it when someone was touching something in his cockpit but this time he couldn't avoid it.

Sid's eyes grew wide and he stared at his spy-friend in disbelief. Finn sat on **his** seat and moved the throttle so that the engines started.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?!" Sid shouted when the plane began to roll.

"I'm taking off!" Finn replied.

"Sit down!"

"But!? Despite the fact that I don't know whether you have a pilot's license or not, what's about the pitot tube and the rudders, they mustn't jam!?"

Sid sat now on the co-pilot's seat, fulminating along and then muttering words in anger and annoyance.

After a while he asked: "Have you drawn the gear in?"

"Of course…" Finn answered, trying to calm his friend down.

"Why are _**YOU**_ flying _**MY**_ jet?" Sid then demanded.

"Because Holley is kidnapped. That's why!" Finn growled shortly. He wasn't in the mood to appease someone with kindness. His girlfriend was kidnapped.

Siddeley held his tongue, slack-jawed staring outside the windshield. That was even to him a reason to take off without preflight.

But Sid still had one question.

"Where did you get your license?" he said, fearing the possibility that his beloved jet was controlled by a non-pilot.

"Few years ago in Africa…"

Finn watched concentrated the instruments.

"Can I take over now?"

Finn nodded and so Sid took over the plane, with huge relief.

* * *

**Holley's P.O.V. **

I was dizzy and sick. Everything seemed to spin in a circle. My head hurt terribly and I was sure that I felt blood on my skin. I couldn't see a thing maybe my eyes were closed, but someone, in the place I was, groaned – it took me I a while till I recognized that I was groaning silently.

I was wondering where I was and how I had come here.

The last thing I knew was that I was in Radiator Springs. Sid had been in a bad mood because of something with his jet.

"Where the hell was Finn?" was the next thing that came to my mind.

Meantime I was sure that the wet substance on my skin was blood.

Maybe I had lost too much blood and that was why I was dizzy.

"Shit!" I thought and tried once more to find out whether my eyes were closed or not.

It was chilly in the room, or whatever, I was. I was sure that it was senseless to deny that I was frightened.

I touched around to find out whether I was outside, in a forest, or in a house.

I felt hard, cold stone. Cement.

Ergo: I was in a building.

My mind worked slower than a snail. And growing pains made me shiver.

It occurred to me that I wouldn't live long if I didn't get some medication.

* * *

**Reviews? Please? :D **


	7. Back up - 12 Stones - Part I

**Song: 12 Stones – Back up (and in case you don't like that song, just read the lyrics or hear the song: **_**In my Remains – Linkin Park**_**)**

* * *

"Blimey!" Finn growled, while he tried to track down Holley's coordinates. The detector was definitely not working. The screen went black all the time.

They were airborne for three hours now, Sid needed the destination immediately.

He didn't use to curse but this time his nerves were at the breaking point.

Sure, he was an agent, trained to stay focused and to keep cool, but he was also told that relationships between partners weren't good. Since he met Holley he didn't care about the last thing.

He knew that it was dangerous to fall in love but he wondered what to do when you can't help it.

Suddenly the detector showed him a purple spot.

He ran into the cockpit and told Sid the coordinates.

"We'll be there in half an hour!" Sid said.

* * *

"Is she dead?" one man asked and prodded the unconscious woman with his fingertip.

"No, you moron!" another voice said and added: "Can't you see that she's breathing? You can imagine what would happen if she died, can't you? All hell would be let loose!"

"Our boss is the devil in disguise, so it wouldn't be that different…" the first voice replied slowly as if the man tried to figure out what the hell would be like.

The other rolled his eyes and shook his head scornful.

The woman to their feet groaned and rolled to her side.

"Bring her to doctor Nemini!"

* * *

When Holley woke up, the pain was gone, but what she could see frightened her more than the pain had done it. The room was white and lit up with painful white lights.

Cold metal touched her skin and she instantly knew that she was in a surgery.

"That can't be good!" she thought panic.

It was silent in the room, just the monotone bleeping.

Holley tried to move, just to become aware that her hands were bound to the operating table.

The room was redolent of a horror movie where the main character was bounded to such a table.

Holley couldn't think about that.

Some surgeons had implanted a chip to control the main character.

Suddenly the door opened and a person with a black mask came in.

The person also wore a hood.

Holley couldn't say whether it was a woman or a man.

"You're awake… Very well!" It was a female voice, cold as ice. The woman stood now next to the table. "You've lost a lot of blood but you are strong… So at least you'll see Finn one last time… when we kill you in front of him." Holley replied nothing, her throat was dry and she begged that Finn wouldn't come. She didn't care whether she died or not but Finn shouldn't see her die.

"Oh… maybe I should… yeah! Wait here, darling!" the woman exclaimed and rushed out of the room.

When she came back she held a cellphone on Holley's ear and a knife on her arm.

"Finn Mc…?"

The woman took the cellphone away and held it to her ear.

"I've your partner, Finn! Do you wanna hear what I'm doing to her? Of course you want!" she said and then cut into Holley's arm, not deep, but the woman dribbled a liquid in the cut that burned like fire.

Holley bit her lips, trying not to scream, but the pain was too heavy.

* * *

Finn heard her scream and froze.

"Sid… I'm going to kill whoever does that to her…" he said.

"Let me talk to her!" he required. The woman laughed and the he heard Holley's voice.

"Finn… stay away! Please, stay away…" she whispered.

All of sudden a gunshot rang and another scream.

Then silence…

* * *

**Yeah… I know… short… :D It's just the first part! Review? Little by little I run out of songs...  
**


	8. Back up - 12 Stones - Part II

Even though she was an agent, trained to stay cool, that was too hard for her. Blood covered her body, but not her blood. Her kidnapper lay on the cold floor, motionless.

Three men stood in the room, pointing guns at the helpless Holley.

"Hey! Who's she? What are we supposed to do with her? Kill her?" one man asked, walked over to the table and grabbed her chin, forcing her to look up from the cellphone that lay in a pool of blood on the floor.

"Not kill her! She's McMissile partner… Or… his "Bond-girl". Maybe?"

Suddenly another man had appeared, older than the others, with cruel eyes.

He reminded her of someone, but she couldn't tell who it was.

She just knew that he was a man with blood in his eyes as her spy friend from the Mossad would say.

But she couldn't tell why she did know him.

It was just make her freeze.

"Hello, Miss Shiftwell…" he said cool and pushed the other man away.

"Go!" he ordered and when the men were gone he asked: "So… are you his Bond-girl?"

Holley didn't say a word just stared at him and wondered how a man could have so blond hair. She tried to think of strange things so he would not get the chance to get words out of her.

"Why are you asking? The MI6 isn't real!" she hissed when he grabbed her chin, like the other man did, but more hurting.

To her MI6 was a strange name for the real C.H.R.O.M.E. agency. She liked Bond movies and when she thought of that fact she recognized something.

"She isn't dead, Finn, is she?" Sid asked quietly. His eyes were staring at one point somewhere in the sky. Finn growled and his answer was just a deep growl as well: "No, she isn't if she would be dead, I would know it!"

Sid dared it to glance at Finn and was shocked; he had never seen his old friend so… dark…

"Finn… don't kill me… but you really should calm down…" he whispered and waited for a clout but it didn't come.

Finn just went out of the cockpit, his thoughts circling on the shot, Holley.

He decided something in this second. If Holley was dead, he would track down her killer, even if he would die doing this.

And that was, what Sid was afraid of he knew well what CHROME did to agents out of control. It was still a horrible memory what they had done to one agent he knew. This agent just tried to save his family, his daughter and his son. After he lost his wife to cancer, his children had been kidnapped and he ran amok and killed the guys had killed his children and poisoned his wife with contaminated food.

He couldn't let Finn make the same mistake. It was no good to have a relationship with his partner, or even marry the partner. It always ended up in death and hell.

They reached the position and Sid landed the plane three miles away from the house he had seen when they had been airborne.

As he went into the planes back he saw with horror Finn with a sniper rifle on one shoulder and an assault rifle on the other.

Sid winced and looked horrified at Finn who was giving him a pistol.

"You'll stay here Sid… I just don't want to lose my best friend as well!" he growled.

Then he added: "If she's dead, I'll kill those bastards! And if not, she'll need back-up!"

Finn said and went out of the plane, his crossroad motor-bike stood already outside. He didn't turn around once more.


End file.
